freedom_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ulysses of Vintonshire
Sir Ulysses of Vintonshire is a Thorne-Lord of the Order of the Thorne, and is played by 33Vikings. Appearance His jaw is wide and kept clear of any hair. His lips are unextraordinary, with their only abnormality being the two tusks that peak out of the corner of his mouth. His hair is a simple black, cut short and professional. Overall, the man looks average, bar the tusks. His expression is one of stalwart solemnity, emotion occasionally flickering across it. When out of Alliance lands, he wears a simple outfit of brown leather and green cloth. It was tailored for the halfblood, and fits him well-enough while still providing a small amount of protection. On top of this, he wears a green hooded cloak, clasped in front of his chest. The armor on the Knight is thick, and made of well-forged Khorium. It's weight would bury a weaker man, and offers plenty of protection to the halfblood inside. Unfortunately, it also manages to destroy any hope he would have of quickly rolling out of an attack's way, or swimming. Under the thick metal pads, he wears chainmail. His helmet is made of iron, and put in the design of a simple, if not dated, helmet. Two majestic antlers rise from either side. The antlers don't go too much higher than his helmet, and reach out about as far as his shoulderpads. You can only see inside the helmet through the eyeholes, in which case two dark brown eyes are visible. Occasionally, Ulysses will have his horse with him. The stallion is a charger, as large and muscled as the half orc is, and a palomino. The horse is more often than not naked bar the simple saddle that Ulysses wears. The left side of the saddle has a sheathe, where Ulysses can store his greatsword as he rides the stallion if he so wishes. Similarly, the right has an obscuring sheathe for a crossbow, which Ulysses occasionally takes along. Enchanted items His necklace is on a string of twine, with the image of a rose bush stamped onto copper. It offers him a protective shield on an otherwise fatal blow, and signifies his allegiance to the Order of the Thorne. He wears a pair of bracers that add to his strength, but only to his wrists. They are fairly nondescript, and more often than not are covered by his gloves. His arbalest is a rather nightmare like object, which makes sense, as it was retrieved from the Nightmare. If his shot manages to make contact with someone, it will slow their mental faculties. His blade is long, castle-forged khorium. The blade's flats are both etched with stylistic designs of vines, which run up and down the blade in symmetry. The crossguard is decorated like a stag's face, with the diagonal crossguards like antlers. Beyond it is a stout handle, two-hands large. It's wrapped in a forest green cloth. The pommel is shaped as a fairly large egg, Below, the words 'Lady Verdant' are written in a small, simple font, with a rosebush stamped underneath. It offers him minor druidic powers, but he has to channel them through the blade. Personality Ulysses is a quiet man. That much is evident the second you meet him. Although he is not afraid to make his voice heard, and is more than capable of doing such, he does not get into shouting matches. More often than not, he is a solemn, serious man. He cares not for mercy, to the point of a fault. If it is to a beast or a man, it does not matter. He's ruthless, and not afraid to do what he deems necessary in order to defeat whatever threat he is facing for that day. He is disciplined beyond a shadow of a doubt. It is a rare and truly frightful thing to see him angry, and a mood that he tries to avoid above all others. This is both a product and the cause of his discipline, as, although his bouts of anger are now rarer, they are all the more tempestuous when they arise. He is a dour, dignified Half-Orc, torn between the two halves of his personality brought on by his parentage. On one side is the Alliance, the Order of the Thorne and the kingdom of his childhood, Gilneas. On the other side is the Horde, with the ruthlessness to sate his lower desires, yet the honor to ensure himself a proper death. The two sides have taken a duality in much of Ulysses' life, even before the wall fell. In his dreams, the Alliance has been represented by the stag -- the crest of his ancestor's nobility, as well as the embodiment of everything Ulysses seeks to be. The Horde, alternatively, has been represented by a worg. Although the worg is more barbaric and savage than the stag, it still finds a way to embody it's own distinct form of honor. History TBFAALD Skills and Abilities Ulysses is a Knight first and foremost, and one that's much quicker to bash through a shield then maneuver around it. This can be understood in quite the literal sense, to explain his combat, or in a more metaphorical sense to understand the bluntness he approaches any sort of intrigue with. He understands the occasional uses of it, but the business is, to put it lightly, not his cup of tea. He's shown himself to have the bearings of a capable military commander, with a modest understanding of tactics and managing of morale. Whether this will ever be tested is another matter entirely, for although he has all the makings of a good commander, he has little experience. He is experienced with a good deal many types of weapon, and can ride a horse as well as any other. He can channel nature magics through his blade, akin to how a Death Knight would access their magics through their runeblade. Other than this, he has no skill with magic, beyond a small understanding of the basics. Category:Characters